


【KOF】【京庵】《Miss X的情人节》

by diyudeziyan



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2020-06-24 17:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diyudeziyan/pseuds/diyudeziyan
Summary: 18年情人节肉文，八神被迫穿上猫咪服被这样那样……





	【KOF】【京庵】《Miss X的情人节》

八神被一阵急促的敲门声吵醒。他在热烘烘的被窝里翻了个身，拿起床头柜上的手机。刚从睡梦中睁开的双眼看东西还有些模糊不清，他勉强辨出手机屏幕上显示的时间是下午一点多。谁会在这种时候来找他？他不满地从床上坐起，随便抓了件毛衣套上。半夜在酒吧的演出让他有些疲倦，回到家洗洗弄弄折腾半天，躺在床上时已经是凌晨四点。虽然九个小时的睡眠时间绝对足够，但难得今天没有演出，他想再多休息一会儿。此时被打扰，他拖着浑身的起床气，恶狠狠地走向玄关拉开门，下一秒一只扁平的纸盒子从门外朝他递了过来。

“请问是八神先生吗？有你的快递。”

快递？最近自己并没有买什么东西啊？他揉了揉眼睛，看向快递单上的住址和姓名，确实是自己的没错，连电话也完全一致。虽然不明白是怎么回事，但既然是寄给自己的，干脆签下得了。他毫不犹豫地用笔在快递单上填上自己的大名，完成任务的小哥立刻离开。他锁好房门后，才仔细去看寄件人信息。署名是个没见过的名字，地址与电话也很陌生，他疑惑地徒手撕开快递盒，发现里面竟放着一盒巧克力，并附上一张纸条。

“祝情人节快乐！庵庵我永远爱你！”

是哪个粉丝寄来的情人节巧克力吗？以前他也收到过，然而从没寄到家里，都是寄去乐队租用的乐室。他第一时间打开乐队聊天群，就看到经纪人在群中发了一张照片。图中有好几盒巧克力，经纪人对此的评论是“今年又是八神君收到的最多”。唔，看来手中这盒也是粉丝送的了。虽然他对于知道住址这件事感到很奇怪，不过没多细想，只是将那盒巧克力搁在桌子上放置不理。

他开始刷牙洗脸为自己准备午饭。好不容易吃完午饭，时间已经是下午三点，又开始马不停蹄地打扫卫生洗衣服。下午的时间就这样被忙碌的家务消耗殆尽，等吃过简单的晚餐终于坐下来休息时，才想起被丢在一旁的巧克力。他反复端详，正思考着该怎么处理时，手机却叮咚一声响了。

“快点打开电视看不知火相谈室，今天有我出场。”

发件人，“臭小子”。京那个混蛋，又在玩什么花样？八神没有回复，不屑地将手机往沙发上一扔。虽说如此，他还是打开电视机，观看起这期情人节特别版的不知火相谈室。他无所事事地等了好久，才终于等到那个熟悉的声音出现。

“下面接通这位署名为Mr. R的来电。”电视里女主持不知火舞说着话，“喂？你好！那么这位R先生，请问你有什么难以开口的话想通过我们节目对你的另一半表达呢？”

“是这样的……”

八神一下子就认出这是草薙的声音。他很好奇为什么草薙要用“Mr. R”这种名字，忍不住支起耳朵聆听下文。只听草薙清了清嗓子，接下去说道：“我的另一半叫Miss X，是个很容易发脾气、动不动就狂躁、很烦人的家伙。一开始，其实是他先主动‘追求’我……哈哈！我知道他如果听到我这么说肯定要打死我，但事实就是如此。我本来不认识他的，是他跳出来对我死缠烂打，说什么因为讨厌我才这么做。讨厌一个人，不应该唯恐避之不及吗？哪有这么主动贴上来的？所以被这样莫名骚扰，老实说我一开始也很讨厌他，希望他能快点滚开别来烦我。但是不知道为什么，被这样烦多了，我的生活竟然渐渐离不开他。没有他的骚扰，反而变得不习惯了。”

“哇，看来你俩的故事和别人的不太一样呢！那么R先生，你有什么话想通过节目对X小姐说呢？”

不知火舞适时打断了草薙的话，却完全无视了草薙通篇用的第三人称全都是指男性。听到这里，不知为何八神的心情变得紧张起来，心跳也变得加快，期待着草薙的下文。

“我已经有很长时间没见到他了。他最近没有来烦我，我……我想你了，所以在情人节这天，我亲手做了巧克力送给你，希望你能吃下它。”

“啊？所以你打电话过来，就是为了通知X小姐吃下你的巧克力吗？”

“对啊。如果我当面这样跟他说，他一定会毫不犹豫地丢进垃圾桶吧？”

八神听到草薙干笑了几声。说实话，得知那盒巧克力是草薙送的，他真的十分想丢掉，但经过刚才那番差劲至极的铺垫，他就变得莫名不想这么做了，只想知道草薙还要说什么。然而草薙接下去的话令他措手不及。

“吃下我为你做的巧克力，你就会明白，我就是你的Mr. Right。”

虽然没人知道草薙说的Miss X指谁，现在周围也没有第二个人和八神一起看电视，但八神却涨红了脸，恨不得立刻找个地洞钻进去。这个垃圾京，真是太过分了！居然直接上节目表白，还表白得这么苍白无力。哼！不就是为了让我吃巧克力吗？吃就是了。八神气呼呼地打开包装盒，看着那些一块块做成爱心形状的巧克力，随便抓起来就往嘴里塞。切！玩这么多花样，还做出这种爱心形状，真是无聊至极！唔……不过味道还不错。他慢慢咀嚼着，品味着苦与甜在嘴中完美搭配，拿出手机编辑了一条讯息回给“臭小子”。

“巧克力做得不怎么样，Mr. Left。”

八神故意这么称呼对方。将手机放下后，他又摸了一块放进嘴，边吃着边看其他台的节目。渐渐的他感到眼皮有点重，很想回床上睡觉。看来是因为白天休息不够，以至于才这个点就开始犯困。他懒得去铺床，索性瘫在沙发里，打算让自己边看电视边睡着。果然过了没多久，他脑袋一歪，靠着沙发背便睡了过去。

睡梦中他隐约觉得身体有些异样，下身那排泄残渣的地方，有种堵堵的感觉。自己这是内急了吗？他心想着要去一趟厕所，幽幽的从梦中转醒，这时才发现不知何时自己竟趴卧在床上，双手被铐在床背板的铁栏杆上，还被套上猫爪样子的手套。肌肤直接与床单摩擦的触感，让他意识到衣服已经被剥光，而下身那堵堵的感觉，现在也能清晰地辨别出是因为有东西塞在里面。

“京！”

他并没有看到草薙，但直觉告诉他这一切就是那个自称“Mr. Right”的家伙搞的鬼。他边怒吼着边扭过头，果然发现那家伙就站在自己身后。在视线对上的那一秒，他看到对方的眼里闪过一丝惊讶，但很快那小子便笑着问道：“你怎么知道是我？”

“除了你还有谁！趁我睡着时干这种事，我……”说到这里八神才明白什么，赶紧改口质问道：“原来如此。你在巧克力里下了药吧？我即使是睡着，也不会就这样被偷袭……”

“好久不见，你变聪明了呢，八神。”

草薙走到他身后，用手抚摸着他的屁股。他的身体呈“大”字被铐在床的四角，丝毫动弹不得，只能用目光追着草薙的行动，想看看这家伙究竟想干什么。转动脖子的时候，他听到清脆的铃铛响，草薙甚至将他脖子上的皮带也换成了猫的颈饰。他顺着草薙的手发现自己的臀部不知何时竟长出一条毛茸茸的猫尾巴。他眼睁睁地看着草薙拉起那条尾巴，塞在后庭里的东西也跟着动了下。

“你把我的身体当成什么了！”

意识到那是一根后庭塞后，八神怒不可遏，草薙却戏谑地说道：“你不是最喜欢猫了吗？今晚让你cos成我的小猫咪，有什么问题？”

“在节目里说了那么多好听的话，就是为了骗我吃下那盒巧克力好让我晕倒吗？！你这无耻混蛋！”

八神毫不顾忌现在是深夜，嚷得十分厉害，草薙却故意用手抚摸他赤裸的背部，反问道：“然后你就开心地吃下去了？说明我的那些话，对你还蛮受用的嘛！”

说罢草薙迈开腿站上床，缓缓在八神面前坐下。他慢慢解开裤腰带，让八神目睹着他褪去外裤从里面掏出那根硬挺。龟头如红玉般温润，圆滑的弧度，竟颇为好看……当然，这根棒棒的主人在八神眼里就没那么可爱了。八神抬起头望向满脸贱兮兮的草薙，狠狠瞪了一眼。然而他越是表现出这种反应，草薙就越是高兴。草薙从口袋里掏出手机，八神明白这是要做什么，无奈手抬不起来去抢夺。在他张开口正准备怒斥对方不许拍摄时，草薙已经将他的猫咪装扮存入手机。

“还是一只暴躁的小猫咪。”

草薙故意将屏幕转过来，八神便看到自己张大嘴瞪着眼一副暴跳如雷的模样。脖子上那只金色的铃铛，看起来过于刺眼；架在头上的猫耳与塞进股间的尾巴，又太羞耻。放在猫身上可爱的元素，放在人身上怎么就这么不忍直视？他别扭地移开视线，生气地叫道：“你小心我咬断你的鸡巴！”

“是吗？但那样我就无法满足你了哦……”

“谁需要你来满足！”

“可明明是你叫我在‘左边’……”

草薙用端红酒杯的手势，抬起八神的下巴。他低下头，强占了八神倔强的嘴唇。洁白的齿间，似乎还残留巧克力的香气。他用舌尖舔刮着那些剩余，品尝自己亲手制造的美味。

“说我的巧克力做得不怎么样，结果还不是吃了这么多？”草薙松开嘴，用舌尖挑断连接两人的口水丝，然后如此说，“要不是吃了这么多，也不会中套啊，你这个小馋猫……”

草薙故意用指尖轻轻点了下八神的鼻尖。忍受不了这种被肆意玩弄的感觉，八神趁草薙收回手的时候，找准机会将脑袋凑过去，用唯一还能攻击的嘴狠狠咬住草薙的手指。柔软的肉被上下门牙咬合，一股铁腥味流上舌尖，咸中又有些微的甜，是血的味道。草薙的指肚被他咬破，可草薙看上去丝毫没有恼怒，继续如刚才那样笑眯眯地低头凝视着他。

“你想这样咬到什么时候呢？我的味道很好吃吗？”

这家伙，难道不管被怎样对待都不会生气吗？八神吐出对方的手指，忿忿说了声“真难吃”，草薙却笑得更为得意了。

“那接下来这样东西，你应该会喜欢吃。”

草薙将方才被咬破的手指主动伸入八神口中，去摸舌头。八神本能地将舌头往后缩了缩，没想到草薙反而将手指捅得更深，摸索着舌头最中间凹陷下去的地方，按压着那块柔软。手指被津液裹满，变得滑溜溜的。摩擦力变小，使手指不易抓住东西，但草薙还是尽力捏住了八神的舌尖，硬将八神的舌头从口腔中拽了出来。如此，挺立在空中的口条变成一座通往喉咙的桥梁，草薙用空余的左手握住自己的下身，贴着这座桥梁将其插进了八神口中。八神眉头一紧，露出十分不悦的神色，草薙却问道：“怎样？这个味道你喜欢吗？”

八神想要反击，舌头抽动了一下，无奈却被草薙紧紧抓住，他说话不得，只能用眼神抗议。草薙用腰部的力量控制阴茎的抽动，松开左手去摸八神的“尾巴”。他伸长胳膊够着那根后庭塞，微微向外拉扯。八神感到那玩意在挪动，忍不住收紧了括约肌。在他紧张的时候，后庭塞又缓缓捅进，回到刚才的位置。虽然嘴里被侵犯，喉咙堵得慌，有股反胃的感觉，但下身被如此反复玩弄，八神竟不由得来了感觉，性器也慢慢硬了起来。

“唔……”

他蹙着眉头发出奇怪的声音，白净的脸颊微微泛起了红晕。草薙笑盈盈地低头望着他，问道：“这么快就想要了吗？”

“唔！”

八神想回答“不是！”，无奈只能这样用嗓子眼发声。草薙从他口中抽出下体，爬到他身后拍了拍屁股。嘴巴恢复自由的八神回过头，看到草薙用湿润的阴茎蹭他的臀沟，不禁紧张地高声质问道：“你要干什么？！”

虽然刚才八神没有舔弄，但草薙的性器在温暖的口中来回蹭了几下，也已经变得十足挺立了。草薙拔掉那毛茸茸的后庭塞，低下头用舌头湿润干涩的穴口。舌尖伸了进去，在里面扭动，麻痒难耐的感觉，令八神浑身的汗毛都竖了起来。

“变态！舔得那么起劲，你是想吃屎吗？！”

“说我变态，那你为什么收得这么紧？”

草薙将两指没入后穴内，像剪刀那样一张一合，用食指与中指扩张着八神体内的通道。他慢慢将身子往上挪，趴在八神背上，用刚舔过后面的舌头又舔八神的脖颈。如此近的距离，从鼻腔里呼出的热气打在肌肤上，使八神能明显感受到那股炙热的温度与湿润。突然，草薙合上牙关，用牙齿扣住皮肤，轻轻啃啮着八神的身体。如蚂蚁在身上爬动般痒痒的，八神的身体变得躁动难耐。他扭动了一下，想要甩掉背上的男人，草薙却将左手抄到他的胸前，将他的身体环抱住——虽然表面上是环抱住，然而草薙的手指却不老实地揉捏着他的乳头。身体各处都被肆意挑逗，血液里充满了欲望。八神一边哈着热气，一边放狠话道：“哈……京你这混账，等我恢复自由后，一定要把你撕碎！”

“我很期待哟！”

草薙不以为意。他坐直身子，将双手移至八神的臀上，像揉弹力球那样玩弄八神的屁股。这样的举动，更是令八神火冒三丈。

“我的屁股很好玩吗！要插就赶快进来，给个爽快……”

“是你想要爽快吧？”

八神看不见草薙的脸，却听出此刻草薙一定是在坏笑。他感到两片臀瓣被扒开了，有一个热热的东西正顶着洞口蹭来蹭去。要进来了！他一阵紧张，忍不住吞了吞口水，而后便感觉后穴被顶开，那玩意慢慢地进入体内。经过刚才的前戏，此时并不疼痛，不过异物插进的感觉还是让他有些难受。

“才进去一个头部哦，就已经忍受不了了吗？”草薙突然趴下，将脑袋靠在他耳边，注视着他的表情说道，“接下来我要一口气全部进去哦，看你还受得了吗？”

“少废话！有什么招就尽管使出来……啊啊啊痛！”

就在他出言反击的时候，草薙真的将阴茎一口气滑到底。性器根部最粗的地方撑开穴口，让他感受到了痛楚。

“会痛表示你的身体很紧。不过这回没有流血，看来你已经习惯了。放心，马上就让你解脱。”

说罢，草薙扭动起腰肢，开始在八神的体内做活塞运动。八神想拽住床单，然而手上套着厚重的猫爪手套，让他抓不住任何东西。无处使上劲，只能提紧肛门，但这么做反而让草薙更爽。

“握草，不得了，你这里太舒服……”

“舒服你就闭上嘴好好享受！”

八神没好气地说着，草薙却用手转过他的脸，再次亲吻他的嘴唇。趴卧的情况下昂起脑袋，脖子感到有些酸，但他无法转动身体。长时间这样接吻，有些喘不上气。他想要逃开，草薙却用手按住他的脑袋。舌头蛮横地侵占，夺走他的意识，他的眼皮开始慢慢往下阖。

也不知这样的吻持续了多久，待到草薙觉得满足后才松开口。睁开眼，两人的视线交汇在一起，草薙看见八神红色的眼眸上，已笼罩了一层氤氲。八神的唇也被吻得生红。那娇艳得如莓果般圆润的唇珠，使草薙忍不住又亲了下去，而后用牙齿轻咬八神的下唇，向外拉扯。拉到极致后，他松开牙关，柔韧的唇瓣便弹了回去。

“切！尽搞这些小花样！”八神不满地说着，眼神却看起来没那么生气，“有这心思，还不如下面用点力。”

“你这是在求我吗？”

“谁求你了！”

“那我就慢慢弄，反正今晚夜还长。”

“过了零点就不是情人节了！”

“你倒是清楚今天是什么日子。”草薙不由得咧起嘴笑了，“那为什么就不能坦率一点呢？至少今晚坦率一点……”

“坦率？你不要以为做点难吃的巧克力送我我就会对你说‘我喜欢你’……”

“啊，但就在刚刚那一秒你说了。”

草薙的脸上露出得意的笑容。意识到这又是草薙的圈套后，八神又气又急。他正准备说些什么骂回去，草薙却突然按住他的腰，加大了胯下的速度。身体最敏感的位置被那根变态的棒棒反复顶撞，他的身体变得越来越热。

“八神，我一直很好奇，你明明是个男人，却有这么细的腰……”

说着草薙还捏了一把。八神的身体锻炼有素，体脂率很低，腰上的肉捏不起多少。草薙觉得手感不佳，转而又去揉八神的屁股。

“喔，明明身上脂肪不多，为什么屁股这里还这么软？”

“你不说话会死吗？”

明明身体爽到不行，但草薙的话却分分钟扫人兴。八神出声呵斥，草薙却索性将阴茎拔了出来。

“诶？你干什么？为什么突然拔出来？不是还没射吗？”

草薙没有回答，而是又爬到他面前，将他被铐住的双手解开。他本以为这下子双手自由了，草薙却换了个位置，将他的双手背过去，反绑在身后。如此，虽然八神还是手脚被束缚的状态，但不像刚才那样向四个不同的方向拉开，至少这回上半身能从床上抬起了。草薙扶住他的肩膀，慢慢让他仰天躺着。八神的双脚依旧被铐住，无法改变姿势，所以所谓的仰天躺下，不过是跪坐在床上身体往后倒去。这种姿态十分别扭，草薙却迫不及待地先重新插回那温暖紧致的地方，而后慢慢在床铺上坐下。等他找到令自己最舒适的位置后，才搂住八神的细腰将其抱起向自己胸前靠拢。如此，八神就变成坐在草薙的大腿上。

“哼，你倒是知道我喜欢这个体位。”

“因为这样容易捅得深啊，更容易抵达让你舒服的点。”

草薙说话一点也不含蓄，这就是令八神无可奈何的地方。眼见自己的小秘密被对方摸得一清二楚，八神想反击却又怕稍有不慎就会被草薙利用，反过头来嘲笑，最后只能翻了个白眼怼回去。草薙不以为意地笑笑，道：“如果你不想让我话太多，就想办法堵住我的嘴啊。”

说完草薙还故意噘了噘嘴。这家伙，分明就是想让他主动吻过去！八神心中那叫一个气，然而被硬货刺激前列腺的感觉，又让他不争气地想要更多的爱。草薙见他咬着下唇一副忍耐的模样，故意出言刺激道：“啊，如果你不打算堵住我的嘴，我可要继续说下去咯……”

结果他的话还没说完，八神的唇就贴了上来。滑溜溜的舌头撬开他的门牙，钻进他的口腔，勾引他的舌头与之交缠。如此热辣主动的八神，令草薙有些吃惊，然而更让他意想不到的是，当他迎上去纠缠时，八神却突然用牙齿咬住他的舌尖，狠狠将其拉扯住。他惊慌地看向八神的双眼，却发现八神正忿忿地瞪着他。原来这一出是为了报仇啊。草薙并不怕，他在心里偷偷一笑，加快了抬胯的速度，使阴茎在八神体内抽插的速度更快了，并用手掌握住对方的性器上下撸动。前后同时受快感刺激，八神的牙关慢慢松开，反而情不自禁在腰肢上用劲，主动扭摆着在草薙身上起起蹲蹲，在那根棒棒上滑动。

“哈……哈……”

八神彻底松开口，张大嘴不停喘着气，草薙这才得以将舌头缩回去。被唾液湿润过，他能明显感觉到舌尖火辣辣的疼，并伴随一股略带甜味的液体，看来舌头被咬破了。他将八神仰天压回床上，发了狠般疯狂凿击八神的敏感点，似乎要将其身体打穿。

“哈……不要这样……再这样我要射出来了……”

八神的眉头向上撇去，如同一个“八”字。看着如此媚态的八神，草薙更是雄性大发。他将全身的重量都压在八神身上。狂放的抽动摇得整张床都咯吱作响，八神的身体更是被顶得陷在床铺里上下晃动，而脖子上挂的铃铛也因为震动发出了声响。草薙从来都不知道铃铛声也有听起来如此色情的时候。他揉着八神头顶的那对假猫耳，抵着最深处便射了。

“啊啊……进来了……”

八神意识到草薙去了，嘟哝了一句，接着便也在草薙的掌中发泄了。两人粗重的喘息声在安静的房间里交错，草薙笑看着因为高潮而表情有些失神的八神，将所有束缚用的道具全都解开，然后把八神翻了个身，再度用后入式插入了八神体内。

“什么？！还要来吗？”

八神没料到居然还有第二波，尚未休息足够的他不禁有些害怕。他扭过头看向正在兴头上的草薙，正好看到草薙猛力干他屁股的样子。

“今天可是情人节诶，我可得好好享受我的X小姐。在不承认我是你的Mr. Right之前，今晚我是不会罢休的哦！”

说完，草薙的脸上露出了坏坏的笑容。Miss X的情人节，就这样在扮成猫咪的状态下，在狂干中度过了。


End file.
